


【猎魔人】（丹德里恩/杰洛特）He is a witch（法师丹德里恩

by DoloresM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A witch Dandelion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 当丹德里恩成为了一名巫师。





	【猎魔人】（丹德里恩/杰洛特）He is a witch（法师丹德里恩

杰洛特睁开眼的时候看到了一大片红色，他反应过来自己仍旧躺在一片沼泽旁的石头上，面前的这个红色的东西遮挡住了他确认同行者安危的视线，所以他抽出剑来，接着剑就被一股不可抗的力量弹飞了。

“冷静，我的朋友。”这个红彤彤的东西说，猎魔人意识到这个声音熟悉地他想要掐死对方，他向上瞟了一眼对方，那个紫红色的帽子不见了，披风的领子用魔法立了起来，里面穿着紧身的束腰上衣，亮红色的。

杰洛特揉了揉眼睛，“你被人绑架了吗，然后你忽悠对方让你演了个话剧？”

“什么？为什么你会有这样的想法，你是认为我十分适合演话剧吗？你在诺维格瑞一直很想和我一起演那部变形怪的话剧对不对！”丹德里恩愉快地从石头上跳了下去，冲着杰洛特行了一个夸张的鞠躬礼并施法放出几簇翻飞的火花，“大法师兼吟游诗人丹德里恩愿意为您效劳。”

下一秒银剑的刀锋就抵在了他的喉咙上。“你再说一遍。”猎魔人吐出冰冷的声音，他方才意识到在剑震飞之后他的大意，“大法师？你诈骗的前期工作做得太差劲了。”

丹德里恩看起来吓了一跳，他的眼神在对方金色的眼睛和喉间的银剑飘忽，最后他沉吟了一声，小指弯曲了一下，那柄剑就从杰洛特手中飞出，悬空立在了吟游诗人身后，他又随即伸出手划了一个护盾，堪堪挡住了猎魔人的一记阿尔德，强力的推力让丹德里恩踉踉跄跄后退了好几步，差点一屁股坐在泥地里。

“真的是我！！丹德里恩！”他大喊道，慌忙躲过对方的直拳，但是被一招左勾拳的重击打翻在地，他还没来得及念咒就被杰洛特用护臂卡住了上下颚，对方抓过掉落在一旁的银剑抵在他脖颈上划出了血痕。

“你是谁，巫师！”猎魔人加重了握剑的力度，“丹德里恩在哪？”

“我呜呜呜……呜呜呜呜呜呜！”巫师呜咽着用两只手拼命想要挪开对方卡在他齿间的手臂，过了片刻猎魔人才把手臂移开。

“昨天我们一起追一只蝠魔追到了地下洞穴我被抓到了接着你就冲上来砍了那个鬼东西的头这时候出现了一道白光砸中了你你就晕过去了那个时候没有别人看到所以真的是我！”丹德里恩气都没喘匀就语无伦次地说道。

“所以你昨天就埋伏在那个洞穴里。”杰洛特总结道。

“不是！不是啊你相信我，我的朋友，我真的是丹德里恩，砸中你的是个迪精，他给了我俩两个愿望！”猎魔人挑眉示意他继续说下去，“它说你快死了，所以我就许了两个愿望，一个是你活下来，第二个是我能有能力保护一个手无寸铁的刚才死亡边缘回来的你。”

杰洛特沉默了一会，而丹德里恩惊恐地咽了咽口水。“上次脱衣昆特谁赢了？”最后他问道。

“希——”

“闭嘴！”

然后杰洛特松开了银剑，无奈地坐在了一遍，裤子上沾上了泥巴。“你疯了吗？和迪精许愿？”

“我能有什么办法，你快要死了，你都没有呼吸了，我觉得它可能出现的时候砸碎了你的脑壳之类的。”丹德里恩坐起身，发现自己袍子上都是恶臭的泥。

“所以为什么是法师？你看起来不像是第一天会魔法，还有咒语和熟练度。”

“我也不清楚，这些就像是……就像是都在我脑子里一样，使用的时候感觉很陌生但是我想要做什么，魔法就自己动手了。”丹德里恩抬手念了一个咒语，粘在衣服上的泥巴就纷纷自己飞了起来，落到了一旁的泥潭里。“你看，我只是想‘要把衣服弄干净’，咒语就从我嘴里吐出来了。”

杰洛特看起来更无奈了，还带了一点愤怒，类似于每一次丹德里恩找麻烦并且每次麻烦都会扩展到他身上所以展示出的怒气。

“算了。”杰洛特最后说，“迪精的诅咒只有迪精能解除，除非你能找到另一个迪精的位置，不然也只能这样了。”他站起来拍了拍裤子，“走吧，我们还要继续向南走。”

他骑上马之后表情扭曲地对身后的人说，“你能不能换一个颜色，就，不要红色和紫色，还有那些钻石。”

丹德里恩顺从地挥了挥手，长袍变成了牡丹红，而杰洛特看起来就要拔剑了，于是他又挥了挥手，亮黄色刚刚从领子出现就被猎魔人的眼神给瞪了回去，紧跟着出现的紫红色也被如法制炮。终于，那个糅杂了黑色条纹的酒红色被放过了，丹德里恩耸了耸肩。

“我们不知道你的能力有没有什么多余的限制条件，所以没有必要的时候不要使用魔法。”杰洛特骑着马走在前面，他本不该让这种事发生，他清楚丹德里恩能惹上什么样的麻烦，而那意味着他可能最终真的要跑遍全世界去找一只迪精然后把对方揍出屎，来救他这位老朋友的命。

“放心，我很珍惜自己的生命。”诗人从善如流地答应下来，闻言猎魔人又皱了皱眉，他赌上三张英雄牌，丹德里恩要是真的能听话，他们的旅途趣闻能缺少一大半。

沼泽最不缺的就是水鬼孽鬼和沼泽巫婆，杰洛特还没有拔剑，天空中就劈下四道闪电把周遭的怪物都炸成了焦块。

“我之前说过什么？”他回头瞪着丹德里恩，诗人觉得猎魔人在练习用眼睛发射伊格尼法印。

“额，没有必要的时候不要用魔法？可是这有这么多怪物，如果又像上次一样被沼泽巫婆糊了一脸泥巴怎么办！”杰洛特把那句“它丢的不是泥巴”咽了回去。

“没有下次了。”杰洛特摇了摇头，他现在就想出发去找迪精，说真的，一个能保护自己的丹德里恩不是什么坏事，但是一个会魔法的丹德里恩，那可能是灾难。

没走几步，新晋的大法师又冰冻了一只刚刚从地里爬出来的水鬼，杰洛特把从农民家摸来的勺子丢在了丹德里恩脑门上。

“可是，你看起来没有注意到那只水鬼，它可能会攻击你！”

“我就是因为看到了，觉得它追不上来我才没有管它。你再乱用魔法我就把你的嘴堵起来然后戳瞎你的眼睛。”

“为什么还要戳瞎我的眼睛？我要去找菲丽芭告状了！”

“不可视物不得诅咒，不可言语不得施术。”

“对不起我不会再用了。”

“你再违约我就把你舌头割下来。”

丹德里恩小鸡啄米般点头，然后他抱着自己的琴，唱起了一个寄人篱下的大法师穿过沼泽的时候被强盗割掉舌头戳瞎双目，最后杀出重围的故事。而杰洛特把头狠狠地磕在萝卜的头顶，咒骂自己的多话。

 

 

最后雷吉斯帮他们找到了一只迪精，它可怜兮兮地被关在明显施了魔法的笼子里，不只保住了杰洛特的性命，还收回了丹德里恩的魔法。

“你确定你没有虐待那只迪精？”杰洛特看了一眼还在冲着天空大喊乱七八糟咒语的丹德里恩，转身问身边这位高等吸血鬼。

“我确定，我的朋友。虐待这个词太过严重，我不过是在碰巧遇到它的时候稍微吓唬了它一下。”

“恩……人类形态还是蝙蝠形态？”杰洛特收获到了对方一个神秘的微笑。

“阿瓦达索命！”丹德里恩大喊着。

 

 

END

 

 

我，我没想到写了这么多。最后是胡写的哈哈哈哈哈。

一直很想看一个法师丹，但是朋友就只给我画了一个半身像，活活气死。

本来还想写法师丹救狼的命，可是因为字数问题，我决定等下一次我被活活气死之后再写x

希望大家看得愉快，虽然我觉得这个坑越来越冷。


End file.
